Sugata Shindo
' Sugata Shindo' is a member of the Midnight Flight Club along with Wako, Takuto Sarina Endo and briefly Mizuno You. He is also the current Star Driver of the King Cybody, Samekh, an extremely powerful but dangerous Cybody which all previous candidates failed to successfully apprivoise have fallen into a permanent coma. However, after apprivoising to save Wako from the Glittering Crux, he is able to awaken due to Takuto Tsunashi and Wako Agemaki's efforts. He has two maids called Tiger Sugatame and Jaguar Yamasugata who look after both him and his mansion. Appearance Sugata has a slender appearance but is still slightly toned. Despite being an islander, Sugata's skin is pale, he has yellow eyes and blue hair. When not in his regular first year uniform with the pink tie Sugata wears a white dress shirt with a purple vest and jeans. When at the beach Sugata wears black swim trunks. When in his Glittering Crux appearance he wears a golden mask which fits on his head like a crown and sports the Samekh symbol, an open robe revealing his chest, pants and gold boots with matching gold gauntlets on his hands. His outfit has a peacock appearance with peacock feathers at the back. Personality Sugata is shown as a calm, intelligent and for the most part emotionally reserved person but can be somewhat hasty at times when his friends are in danger (mostly Takuto and Wako). While becoming fast-friends with Takuto, Sugata has said that he initially distrusted him due to the manner of his arrival on the island, but overall always maintained a friendly and helping attitude towards Takuto. He has also shown to greatly care for Wako as well, and may also feel an atraction to her though he mostly treats her as a friend. After ''apprivoising ''Samekh for the first time Sugata began to display a more cold and aggressive personality and a dislike to touch to the point of threatning to kill Takuto when the latter hit him, ignoring Wako and fighting Takuto in a Cybody battle. This was later shown to be a result of Sugata's frustration over his and Wako's fate of being confined to the island due to their status as King and Maiden respectively, however this attitude mostly subsided after his battle with Takuto, having returned to his more calm, friendly self. He also used hate his birthday due to the fact that it was the day he was told of his status as Samekh's Driver, however since becoming friends with Takuto he stopped hating this due to both sharing the same birthday. Sugata also shown to have something of a manipulative side, as he was able to fool Keito, his friends and the Glittering Crux into believing that he had joined the Crux and wanted to use Samekh's powers to become king, but this was latter shown to be a ruse in order to re-seal Samekh, thus showing a great sense of duty and sacrifice. He has also shown to have a mild rivalry with Takuto on various subjects from swordsmanship, to sports and sometimes for Wako's affections, though neither of them ever take this too seriously. History According to the tradition of his family, he is engaged to Wako Agemaki, one of the island's Shrine Maidens, who is also his childhood friend, but is aware of her growing interest in Takuto Tsunashi. Prior to the start of the series Sugata is shown to be childhood friends not only with Wako but Benio, Keito and Tiger. When Sugata was younger he trained at his family's dojo often with Benio, he also read to Tiger when they were younger. It is implied that at some point in the past he, Wako and Keito were once a trio. Sugata was first told about his powers when he was 8 years old however after that Sugata hated his birthday and never celebrated it again. Skills and Abilities Sugata is shown to be very good at sports, such as baseball and surf. He is also shown to have received extensive training in hand-to-hand combat to the point where he could fight at a higher level then Takuto as shown in their Cybody battle where was able to pummel him for most of the fight. Likewise he is also a master swordsman having defeated Takuto and Benio (both expert swordsman in their own right) on more then one occasion. He is also a skilled teacher in this area, having taught and sparred extensive with Takuto and helping him improve his skills as a swordsman. First Phase As Samekh's Driver Sugata has an extremely powerful first phase called the "''King's Pillar". ''This allows Sugata to generate a large pillar of blue energy either from it's body or calling it from the sky. It can also be used as a small energy orb. With this Sugata can cause large-scale area destruction, break another Driver's first phase and even damage second phase Cybodies. Likewise it can also be used to power-up Cybodies and some of their special attacks as well as Star Swords. Relationships Wako Agemaki Being best friends since childhood as well as being engaged, Wako and Sugata are shown to be very close to the point in which they hang out together most of the time. Wako is also shown to be highly important to Sugata to the point where he would carry around a large knife at all the times or even risk his life to protect her. It is shown that Sugata can at most times be very closed off towards Wako so that she isn't burdened with his troubles. Takuto Tsunashi Takuto and Sugata are shown to be close if not best friends. Sugata had problems trusting Takuto at first due to his strange appearence in the island; however over the course of the series he has come to understand Takuto. Sugata also sees Takuto as a student and rival, training him in sword fight and has great respect for his abilities. Trivia *Sugata and Takuto coincidentally share the same birthday. *Like the rest of the trio Sugata's hair colour is shown to be a primary colour, his being blue. Category:Star Driver Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans